Kindest Hearts
by solista
Summary: Is Johnny Madrid really Johnny Lancer. You have to see the good under the bad.


**Kindest Hearts**

" **The prettiest Smiles hide the deepest Secrets.**

 **The prettiest Eyes have cried the most Tears.**

 **And the Kindest Hearts have felt the most Pain"**

Scott Lancer watched as his younger brother, Johnny, knelt down on one knee and gave the small child a piece of the licorice whip he had just bought from Baldemaro's Emporium.

The ease his brother had with children was a conundrum to what was widely known to most people in the small town of Morro Coyo as well as most of the San Joaquin Valley.

Johnny Lancer, aka Johnny Madrid, was a legend in the border towns around Mexico as a pistolero, a good one.

He nor his brother had grown up on Lancer, the ranch their father had built for his sons. An immigrant from Inverness, Scotland with a dream of a Lancer dynasty, a dream the man had to fight for every day for his sons.

The loss of his first wife in childbirth, and the kidnapping of his first-born son by a bitter father-in-law, then the betrayal of his second wife as she fled in the night with her lover taking his second son.

Murdoch Lancer had only wanted what most men wanted in life, a place to call his own, sons, and daughters to carry on the Lancer legacy.

Scott sighed, Murdoch Lancer the man, had finally gotten his wish. His sons were home.

The first meeting between estranged father and sons were to say the least strained. His father was correct when he said that they were strangers to each other.

Strangers, having had no contact in twenty years, then all three standing under the same roof of the Lancer hacienda in the San Joaquin Valley of California.

Scott had been shocked and surprised,when he learned he had a younger brother.

He did not know what to think, this uncouth, dusty cowboy was his brother. Both were as different as night and day yet with the same blood flowing in their veins, the blood of their father.

With no logical reason, he had accepted it all, his birthright, and his family. He felt excitement, relief, he felt alive.

Johnny laughed as the young boy accepted the whip, took a healthy bite, and commenced to chewing the candy and smiling at the same time.

Scott knew his brother's smile was infectious, it could make women blush, and children trust and did well to hide the secrets of his past.

Standing, Johnny tipped his hat to the boy's mother, "Mrs. Turnball, Mister Turnball, hope I didn't spoil Matthews lunch or nuthin'"

The banker's wife smiled back at the dark-haired Lancer, "Johnny, Scott. Don't worry any; Matt is an open pit when it comes to food except for vegetables."

The boy turned eyes up to his mother and pouted, "Specially carrots."

Johnny ruffled the boys blond head and leaned down, "yeah me too, but ta get big ya gotta eat all them different colored vegetables."

The boy turned wide eyes up at the man, "you eat them vegetables?"

"Yep, if I don't my Ol'…. ah my father would take a switch ta me." Scott tapped Johnny's arm, "now brother you know our father wouldn't do that, but Maria, now that is a different kettle of fish".

Mister Turnball held out his hand to greet Scott and nodded to Johnny, "see son even someone as proficient as Johnny is with a gun has someone to keep him in check".

Scott stood straighter; he never knew the banker felt that way about Johnny, glancing over at his brother; Scott detected no animosity at the perceived slight. In fact Johnny was smiling and the corners of his eyes wrinkled, "Your Pa is right, an Maria oh boy, now she does keep an eagle eye on me, won't let me leave tha table til I finish everythin' on my plate."

"Wow, guess I better pay more attention then, huh Johnny," Matt glanced up again at Johnny then ducked his head and kicked at an unseen pebble by his foot.

"Scott, Johnny, would you join us for lunch," the banker wrapped his wife's arm around his and placed his free hand on his son's shoulder.

Johnny chuckled, "thanks Mister Turnball, but if Scott an' me don't get that wagon load of supplies back ta tha ranch our Ol' Man 'ill send a search party out after us."

Scott nodded and placed a smile on his face as he addressed the banker, "my brother is correct, his little foray into Baldemaro's' for candy has delayed our departure, I can almost hear Murdoch' bellow now."

"Alright well you tell your father I have some new investments he may be interested in", the banker nodded and moved off with his family in tow.

"Two-faced..." Scott mumbled under his breath as Johnny put his hands on his hips as he turned to Scott, "What's that Boston?"

"Turnball, being nice to your face, then condemning you behind your back, I wanted to punch him in his face for that slight."

Johnny stopped his brother in the middle of the street, placed a gentle hand on Scott's arm his sapphire-blue eyes locked onto the grey-blue of his brother, "he didn't mean it the way you took it Scott. Turnball an' me get along ok, at first, he was like a lot of people, didn't wanna get his hands dirty just associatin' with a gunfighter. But he's accepted me."

Scott snorted, "Just because he doesn't want to lose Murdoch Lancer's business."

Johnny began walking again with Scott beside him, "Scott ya gotta remember where I grew up, border towns ain't got tha same reputation as Boston. Heck even Mexico City folk shy away from border towns."

"Still, Johnny, it's not right that people look down on some one less fortunate as to their birth or where they were raised. I fought a war due to that fact", Scott stepped up into the wagon as Johnny untied the lead rope to the matched pair of draft horses.

Attaching the rope to the collar of the harness Johnny patted the rump of the horse on the left as he swung up into the wagon and sat on the bench seat next to his brother, "well Boston you're just a different kinda person than most. You got kind eyes ya see things different."

Scott looked straight ahead, as he clucked to the team and slapped the rumps with the reins, "you surprise me little brother. If I didn't know better you have been reading some of my philosophy books, or my first edition of Emerson."

Clapping his hands together, Johnny shifted on the seat, "don't need no book for what's right in front of me".

Scott flipped the leather once more as the team left the town and picked up speed, "still brother you are a very perceptive man. Having a kind heart, I do tend to see the good in people and…."

"And forget you ain't in Boston no more. Ol' Harlan he was right, this is an untamed wilderness an ya gotta see tha bad first then peel away the outer layer ta find tha good inside," Johnny sat deeper into the seat and tipped his hat forward, arms crossed, totally relaxed.

Scott shook his head, his brother raised in the worst conditions, could surprise him with his insights.

 **Deepest Secrets**

Scott stood and wiped a sleeve across his face, which was drenched in sweat, "how did I let you talk me into this"; with a glare, the elder Lancer brother looked at his little brother.

With a sigh, the dark-haired Lancer straightened and planted fisted hands on his slim hips, "'cause I didn't talk ya inta anything. If you remember at breakfast this mornin' you insisted you come with me."

Scott stared back at his brother then grinned, pointing a gloved finger, "you are correct little brother. I should have thought something was wrong when you threw me that, excuse the vernacular, 'shit-eatin'-grin'."

Johnny grinned back as he moved towards his big brother moving past he lightly tapped Scott's stomach, "I told ya before, never volunteer 'til ya find out first what yer getting' into."

Removing the canteen from the post Johnny uncorked it and took a long swallow, "I would have thought you'd learned from tha time you was in the army".

Passing the canteen to Scott, Johnny wiped the sweat from his eyes.

Taking the offering from his brother's hand Scott took a smaller sip. The water felt good going down his parched throat. Taking a second to look around him he let out a sigh, "so, brother, how much longer do you think?"

Johnny grinned as he took in the pile of dirt and scattered limber, "well, brother, we got tha hard part done." As he walked over to the hole in the ground, "yep, looks 'bout deep enough."

Scott moved over to his brother and stared down into the hole, "so now tell me again why are you digging a two-hole privy for Martha Porter?"

Brushing the hair that had fallen over his eyes with one hand Johnny looked up, his blue eyes sparkling, "She ain't got anyone. I remember momma havin' ta do all kinds of things 'cause she didn't have no one ta help."

Folding his arms across his chest Johnny continued, "Miz Porter she does a lot for tha orphanage an' tha church but ain't none of those 'good' people stop ta help her. Just 'cause she ain't got a family she's gotta pay someone ta do things for her. Well I for one remember when she come ta see me when I was laid up after gettin' throwed by that mustang a few weeks ago. She's good people that sometimes need a little help."

Scott nodded and took a longer look at his ex-gunfighter brother, "and you little brother put all those 'good' people to shame. They could learn a lot from you."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and grinned, the blue of his eyes full of mischief, "Just don't go blabbin' it'll ruin my hard earned reputation".

The brothers finished the two-hole privy just as Mrs. Martha Porter pulled up into her front yard.

Johnny took hold of the bridle of the tired old mare and run his gentle fingers over the old face, "Hey old girl, looks ta be you need a good rub down an' some extra oats".

Martha smiled at the younger Lancer son, "Johnny you gonna spoil old Mae-Belle sumthin' fierce, why she perks up every time you come 'round."

Giving her hand down to the elder brother, "Scott if I knew yer Daddy wouldn't arrest me fer kidnappin' I'd keep your brother."

Scott chuckled as he helped the woman down from the carriage, "If you really knew how much my little brother eats at a setting, you would give him back fast enough".

Johnny looked up, eyes sparkling with humor, lips turned up in a smile, "hey, I'm still growin' I need ta eat more'n you. "Cides, next ta Maria, Miz Porter makes a good pot o' chili. You'd like it Boston, not too hot for your Eastern stomach."

Martha patted Scott's shoulder, "don't you mind that rascal Scott, and for your information young Johnny I have a wicked beef stew I am fixin' ta heat up. You boys go get Mae-Belle settled an' get yourselves cleaned up. Supper'll be ready in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Johnny ducked his head, "now Miz Porter you know we're good cattlemen. No need ta mention sheep."

Scott chuckled and took the other side of the carriage horses halter, "that's right brother and don't you forget that or Murdoch will hang your hide to the side of the barn."

Johnny pulled his head up blue eyes filled with mirth and his lips parted in a wide grin, "he'd have ta find me first."

Scott nodded, "true little brother, but remember I'll be doing the tracking".

"You an' who's army", Johnny sniped back.

"Me and half the San Joaquin Valley, you would have no place to hide my recalcitrant little brother," Scott chided the younger man.

Martha Porter smiled as the two brothers, so different in looks and personality, walked towards the barn the old mare between them, their banter making her smile.

She knew all about the Lancers and the twenty years separating father, sons, and brothers. Johnny had turned out to be so different from what her 'friends' had told her.

He was kind, selfless and caring, not at all like the cold-blooded gunfighter so many people in town thought. She soon had set many a person right in the regards of Johnny Madrid Lancer.

Scott was all so proper, mannerly, and devoted to Lancer, Murdoch, Teresa, and Johnny, a good son and brother, intelligent, logical but easily drawn into situations that tried his kind heart and soul.

She hoped Murdoch Lancer realized that he was one lucky man to have fathered two precious sons.

Taking the long way around her house to use the outside privy she came to a complete stop, a hand over her mouth as her old eyes took in the spanking new outhouse.

Murdoch Lancer had better assure his sons they belonged at Lancer and the Valley or he would find his ears burning with her scalding tongue.

 **Dried Tears**

Turning away from the large window overshadowing his equally large oaken desk, Murdoch Lancer sighed clasping his hands behind his back.

His eyes travelled around the open family room. In the twenty years since his second wife, Maria, fled her marriage vows taking his dark-haired toddler, the life spark of a distraught husband and father along with her, the room hadn't changed all that much.

The large sofa was the same; there were a few added bric-a-bracs but for all intense and purposes the room hadn't changed… until his boys came home.

There a book laid aside by Scott, a piece of leather Johnny was braiding and a sewing basket left by Teresa.

The place had come to life it seemed; in the corners of the room, he could hear his younger son's laughter, the gentle admonishment from his indulgent older brother and the giggle of his young ward.

Life, the hacienda began to live again, and he as a man and a father began to live again. He had learned hard lessons since his sons came home, one being of humility. How could he have even thought he could 'call the tune' to two grown men, and equal partners, he had never had a partner in any endeavor he had pursued.

Now he had two, and they were so much more aware of the changing times in the valley, and the cattle industry.

It had been hard for him to accept his Boston bred older son had a grasp on the changing tides of politics and beef prices. Then his younger boy, the ex-gunfighter, border town scrapper, and 'cut from the same cloth' son knew that for Lancer to remain buoyant had to diversify.

Murdoch chuckled, diversify, his mouth had dropped open when his blue-eyed, grinning boy had said that word. His older blond-haired boy just smiled that knowing smile he had.

Yes, Murdoch Lancer was one very happy man, content and so much more laid-back than just a year ago.

Turning towards the door, he heard the scrape of Johnny's spurs on the tile, Scott's voice chiding his brother over some indiscretion.

They were in the room and came up short as they spied their father, "Hey Murdoch! Whooee I can tell ya you were right…"

Scott put a hand on his brother's arm, "Sir is everything alright?"

Murdoch could not move and speech seemed to have left him, the sight of his two sons suddenly overwhelmed him.

Johnny shrugged off Scott's hand and stepped forward, "Hey Ol' Man you're scarin' me".

Scott came to stand beside his brother, united should it become necessary.

Murdoch smiled, his two sons though so different in physical appearances showed blood was thicker, held up a hand, "no nothing is wrong, everything is right".

Johnny dropped his hat on the side table and hooked his thumbs into his belt, confusion clearly on his face.

Scott folded his arms across his chest and tilted his blond head, "then, sir, why the frightened rabbit look?"

Murdoch moved towards his sons and reaching out placed a large hand on each shoulder, "my heart skipped a beat when I realized you were both home to stay. That everything was right in the world. That Lancer could look forward to many generations."

Johnny stepped back and put out both hands, "Oh no ah wait hold on there, now if you're talkin' 'bout me an' Kitty Wells…."

Murdoch became pensive and stared at his younger son, "Is there something I should be aware of, son?"

Taking a glance at Scott and the smirk he beheld, "no, nuthin' Murdoch. I mean we... ah we're just good friends."

"How good, little brother," Scott was enjoying his brothers discomfort… it took a lot for Johnny to squirm as a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Crossing his arms as if to give himself a hug, Johnny bowed his head and studied his boots giving himself time to collect his thoughts.

Looking up from under a fringe of dark hair he spoke slow and quiet, "if someone's gossipin' an' givin' Kitty a bad name, I'd like ta know who. She's a good girl an' I wouldn't do anything ta make people think badly of her."

Murdoch smiled at his younger son, here was a hardened gunfighter, or so he portrayed to the outside world, but to his family a very caring and sensitive person, "no son no one has said anything to smudge Miss Wells name or reputation. But I do hope to one day bounce a small Johnny or Scott on my old knee."

With a grin aimed at the elder Lancer son, "well guess Scott's gonna have ta get started soon. I am too young ta get saddled with a wife an' a kid."

Scott pulled himself up and stared at his younger brother, "so is it some western custom that the elder son has to marry first".

Johnny backed away from his brother, "yeah, ya got it right on tha head. It's always tha 'older wiser brother' gets broke an' hitched to tha wagon first."

Scott began to move towards Johnny, "I am not too sure we may have to forgo protocol, as the many young women falling at your feet can attest. And then you have to take into account any uninformed father…"

"Hey, I been a gentleman ta all those young women," Johnny piped back.

"Whom are we talking about", Teresa O'Brien, Murdoch's ward and surrogate sister to the Lancer sons, swept into the room. Placing a heavy tray on the coffee table, she stood and surveyed the three men in front of her a large smile on her face as she critiqued her family.

Scott moved past Johnny to help himself to the coffee his 'sister' had just brought, "oh all the young women in the Valley who think my little brother is the catch of the season."

Johnny snorted and headed to the liquor cart, "I can't help it I'm so charmin' an' handsome."

Teresa grinned as Johnny filled a glass full of the tequila he preferred, "that's not what I heard."

She now had all three men stare at her. Murdoch rubbed a hand down his face, "and what did you hear my dear?"

"Oh, only that my friends think and I quote, "Johnny is such a 'bad boy' and he is so 'stomach tingling good looking,' un quote," Teresa stood grinning at Scott's ungentlemanly snort, Johnny's full faced smile and Murdoch's' sigh.

Murdoch Lancer never had to deal with swooning young women or irate fathers before his two sons came home, "Boys", looking at Scott and Johnny, "I do hope you are both maintaining proper decorum with the young women in the Valley".

Johnny kept a grin on his face as he glanced at Scott and held his eyes, "yep, Momma taught me that when I didn't even know that girls were differn't than I was."

Scott carried his cup of coffee to the side chair and gracefully sat, "all that was drilled in when I started wearing long pants".

Johnny snorted, "Late bloomer brother?"

Murdoch's ruff voice cut into the brother's banter, "boys there is a lady present".

"Lo siento, T'resa," Johnny smiled as he dipped his head and gave Scott a slap to his shoulder as he walked past.

"Please forgive me Teresa, I forget my upbringing when my little brother pulls me into his rashness", Scott grinned over his cup of coffee.

Teresa had grown up on an isolated ranch among ranch hands from every walk of life. Doted on by two men who tried to do the best they could at giving her what she needed most.

Giving the three men an indulgent smile, "well just you be careful, both of you. The women of the Valley have their bonnets set for a Lancer alliance."

Johnny snorted as he sat his empty glass on the coffee table, "Can't catch an alley cat with just pretty eyes".

Scott placed his coffee cup carefully on its saucer, "Oh little brother you still have a lot to learn about 'ladies'."

Crossing his arms over his chest Johnny looked down on his brother, "an' you're just tha man ta teach me?"

"Well I do have a few more years on you, and..., Scott was brought up short by his father clearing his throat, "and one day I will tell you all about it."

"Well, yes son that would be a better discussion for you two away from the hacienda", Murdoch's glance from one son to the other had both men nodding.

Teresa clapped a hand over her lips to stifle a laugh, "before it gets too deep in here, I am for turning in."

Approaching Murdoch the young woman smiled, "good night Murdoch", as she placed a light kiss on his cheek and with a soft voice, "I'm glad they came home."

"As am I darling, good nite sweet heart", Murdoch smiled at the young woman who was like a daughter.

Johnny quipped, "'nite T'resa. An' thanks for what all ya did for us today."

Theresa smiled at the dark-haired Lancer son, "you are most welcome Johnny".

Scott cleared his throat, "let me add my thanks. You treat us better than we deserve sometimes."

"Thank you Scott. Since you have both been such gentlemen tonight I'll help Maria make something special for dinner tomorrow night", Teresa turned to leave, a smile on her face

"Ah…"

Turning back to face the three men, "yes Johnny?"

"Well it's just…," the younger Lancer son hesitated.

"Get it said, brother", Scott grinned over his coffee cup.

"It's just that…. I gotta wait til dinner", the younger Lancer brother stared at his 'sister' a pout forming on his lips, his blue eyes in torment.

Hands on slim hips, she approached her 'brother', "I have a special surprise for you for breakfast".

"And thank you very much for re-stringing the laundry lines and repairing the big tub. Maria is going to prepare you a Mexican breakfast", at Scott's softly voiced, 'my stomach,' she turned to her older 'brother'.

"Don't worry Scott; I'll still have bacon and eggs for you, without the chili peppers."

"Thank you Teresa. That early in the morning for chili peppers would have me indisposed for the remainder of the day", he gave his 'sister' a relieved and grateful smile.

With a final smile to the most important men in the world to her, "now I really must get some sleep if I am to prepare for tomorrow. Good night."

A chorus of 'goodnights' sent the young woman off to bed with a smile on her face and love in her heart.

 **Unshed Tears**

Murdoch watched from the patio as his younger son led the saddled palomino to the corral fence and began to readjust the bedroll and saddlebags.

Something had been bothering the young man since the town dance last weekend. Scott and Teresa were unable to shed a light on Johnny's distress.

Murdoch moved slowly towards his son, the boy was good at hiding his emotions but a father, even a wayward father knew the signs; and his boy was displaying all the earmarks of an unresolved dilemma.

"Son", Johnny jerked around at his father's voice. "Dios, Ol' Man you know better than ta sneak up on me."

Looking at his son with admonishment at the familiar moniker, "I didn't sneak; I'm too old for sneaking".

Bowing his dark-haired head Johnny kicked at a stone near his boot, "Lo siento. Don't think yer that old, now slow…" his head came up with a smile on his lips and laughter in his sapphire eyes.  
Murdoch shook a finger at his son, "Watch it, 'boy' I may be slow but I am a lot stronger".

Father and son stood that way for a minute when Johnny released a deep sigh, "Sorry Murdoch not good company right now. Thought I'd go check tha northern line shack an' get away for a few days."

Concern for his younger son had the older man cross his arms over his chest, "I know I was not around you growing up, but I am here now if you need to talk".

With a slight nod, Johnny's soft voice acknowledged his father's statement "I know, an' thank you for not pushin'. Got a few things ta work out. Oh nuthin' ta do with Lancer or Scott or Teresa or," with a saucy grin he added, "you Ol' Man. Just got some things ta sort out."

"You know you can talk to me or Scott, if there was anything we could do to help", Murdoch hoped his son would open up to him, let him be a father, and a confidant.

His sons deep blue eyes looked up and locked onto the lighter blue of his father's, "When I came to be at Lancer, I figured it'd just be ta get my money an' spit in yer eye for what I thought you had done. But I got confused…" With a chuckle, "yeah Johnny Madrid confused, when I found out I had a big brother, a 'sister' and a father that had wanted me all along I didn't know what ta think."

Murdoch knew his boy was not one to talk of his past life as a border pistolero, "Son do you want me to ride with you for a little ways?"

A small nod was all the father needed, "Walt", flagging down a ranch hand," saddle my horse please. I'm going to ride with my son for a short way."

The longtime ranch hand put fingers to the rim of his hat, 'yes, Sir Mr. Lancer."

Johnny's lips had a smirk as his eyes followed Walt, "guess when tha top dog barks…."

Murdoch put hands to hips and his lips drew into a straight line, "I…"

Holding a hand up to stop his father's tirade, "hold on, I meant it as a compliment, you call tha tune, an' everyone who works at Lancer knows it".

"Yes, well, now," Murdoch watched Walt lead the tall gelding from the barn, "thank you Walt let Teresa know I've ridden with Johnny a short way".

Handing the reins to his boss Walt nodded, "yes sir, Mr. Lancer. Johnny, see ya when ya get back."

Johnny swung up on his horse and nodded to the long time hand, "ok, an' don't forget you owe me a poker game. Gotta try an' win back my money."

Walt smiled up at his boss's younger son. He and all the ranch hands knew, Johnny played an excellent hand of poker, but seemed to lose quite often when he played any of the hands in town, "sure Johnny, you can try. Ya might just get lucky."

Johnny waited until his father mounted then together they moved off heading North. Johnny smiled, it felt right to have the big man beside him.

Less than a year ago, if you had told Johnny Madrid he would be comfortable to have his father beside him you would more than likely get a bullet between your eyes.

Johnny Lancer though was gratified to have a father, a brother and a sister, as well as a home to hang his hat.

Murdoch Lancer was usually like a bull in a china shop, charging head on with no regard, just to get the job done then sort bruised feelings out later.

However since his sons had come home the Lancer patriarch had adjusted his temper and to judge when to 'call the tune' when his sons did not toe his perceived line. Therefore, he waited until his younger son felt comfortable in his presence to discuss what had been troubling the boy.

He did not have to wait long, the squeak of the leather as Johnny turned in his saddle to look sidewise at his father, "Murdoch, I learned long ago not ta stick my nose inta anyone else's business, but if I can stop a friend from being hurt, well I can't pull my punches."

Afraid to tell his moody son to continue Murdoch nodded. This son was one you never pushed for answers. If he wanted you to know, then know you did, but Murdoch also knew his younger boy kept most of the darkness that troubled his soul behind a tall fence.

Scott had told Murdoch his younger brother didn't want this new idea of 'family' to fall apart, that the ex-gunfighters past was where it needed to stay for the fear of condemnation from his new 'family'.

The father listened intently as Johnny began to release the floodgates and finally tell someone what troubled him, "Ya know when I said Kitty Wells was a friend?"

Murdoch nodded, "yes I do son". How he wanted to condemn the boy for soiling a young girl, but he held his tongue. There were always two sides to a coin. He did not want the accusation of not trusting his boy, not again.

Johnny put both hands on the pommel of his saddle, "She's in trouble," with a grin he turned back to face his father, "an' no it ain't me. I fought with myself ta tell someone else or handle it on my own. I can trust you not ta go 'gossipin' all over tha Valley."

Murdoch nodded, "I am glad you feel that way son." Murdoch did feel good, this boy, this ex-gunfighter trusted him and he would not betray that trust.

"Well last Saturday at tha Green River Social, 'member I couldn't go 'cause that cow kicked me. Anyway, Scott took T'resa. While there, a few of tha local cowboys got rowdy an' Scott had ta help Val calm 'em down."

Murdoch nodded, Scott had come back later than usual with Teresa and before a lecture could spill out of his father's mouth, Scott told him about the fracas.

"Well, Josh Battles, found Kitty away from T'resa an'," Johnny stopped Barranca and sighed, "he said he'd kill her an' her father if she didn't allow him ta take her home, she loves her father, he's all she's got, so she bid Teresa good night an' went with Battle's."

Murdoch put a hand out and placed it on Johnny's shoulder, "Scott didn't know?"

"No he was helpin' Val. Everyone knew Battles was sweet on Kitty, so they just thought it was a bit 'o sparkin'."

Johnny glanced over at his father, "he won't leave her alone. He's had his way with her for a week now, she's too scared ta tell Val or her father."

"So she wants you to what, use your gun," Murdoch saw his son's face, the emotions running across the handsome face, the pain in the blue sapphire eyes.

Johnny turned away from his father, "she would never ask that. I knew this was a mistake; I should 'ave just handled it myself."

Murdoch pulled back on the reins and sat his horse quietly as his son continued forward then stopped looking around confused, "Murdoch?"

Waiting, as Johnny reigned his palomino to face him, Murdoch knew he had to be careful of what words came out of his mouth, "son it is never a mistake to ask for help. Sometimes the answer you get is not what you want to hear, but don't think I may not understand, I do have a few years on you son and I have made my own mistakes and learned from them."

Johnny gave a deep heartfelt sigh, placed both hands on the pommel of his saddle, and bowed his head.

Lifting his head to look directly into his father's eyes Johnny had a grin on his face, his own eyes sparkling with mischief, "well my first reaction was ta show Battles no one messed with family or friends of Johnny Madrid. But I knew violence wasn't tha way a good lawabidin' rancher settled his differences. So til I had my hat on straight I couldn't ask you or Scott, hell even Val," drawing in a sharp breath, "so what would you do?"

Running a finger down the side of his nose, the rancher had to become a father and a teacher, "first off son, I am proud of how you feel that you are our protector and very proud of your reigning in Madrid."

Johnny nodded, it was hard for him to accept compliments, "well it was Johnny Madrid who cautioned Johnny Lancer ta take it slow."

With a smile on his face, Murdoch urged his horse forward, "then son, I commend Johnny Madrid for his cool head".

Johnny sat for a minute longer as his father moved off, "what was it Barranca Scott says… oh yeah, 'will wonders never cease,' boy that man sure can make my head spin never know which way ta jump with tha Ol' Man."

Reigning the palomino around the ex-gunfighter turned the gelding to catch up to his father.

 **Deepest Secrets**

Josh Battles sported a black eye and broken nose, the Lancer family stood across the street and watched as Val hefted the man up into the saddle of the waiting horse.

A sardonic smile under his mustache the lawman ran a long leg chain under the horses belly and clamped the ends to each of his prisoner's legs.

The man had escaped him a few days ago after he arrested him for the rape and abuse of Kitty Wells. Looking up he saw his amigo, "Johnny, come ta see Mr. Battles off?"

Walking the short distance to his friend and family, he eyed the younger man. The black and blue surrounding the eye of his amigo had him cringe.

"That's one pretty shiner amigo, how's tha arm", the sheriff pointed to the arm in a sling as Scott came up beside his brother, "The arm will be fine as long as my stubborn little brother keeps it there".

Val looked from one brother to the other, so different in looks but underneath the skin true sons of Lancer, "well I wanna tell ya, ya done good… not killin' Battles. Don't know if I coulda held back."

Critically eyeing the bruised face, split lip and left arm in a sling he sighed, he hated to see his friend in pain, "so how ya doin'?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulder, the good one and grinned, "coulda' been worse. But thanks ta my 'big brother' I'm still around."

The blond-haired, blue-eyed older brother grinned, "I don't understand how you accomplished staying alive for those years I was not watching your back".

The dark-haired brother bowed his head and kicked at a stone near his booted feet. The younger man thought back on his life, hard, fast, and free, not having to care about anyone but himself, until now.

Looking up the dark blue eyes locked onto the lighter blue of his brother, "didn't think about it over-much, when that bullet with Johnny Madrid's name on it found its mark wasn't nuthin' I could do about it, didn't have so much ta live for."

Val had to look away, Johnny Madrid never had a death wish that was for sure, but the young man didn't have a chance in hell of livin' past 30, until he found his family, "well I'm glad Scott was there wouldn't wanna go losin' tha best amigo I ever had ta some back shooter."

Johnny smiled and held up his arm secured in the bright bandana, "I am too, amigo, 'cept he coulda been a might bit faster on tha draw."

With a side-ways glance to his brother, "gonna havta do some more practicing, brother".

Scott kept up the pretense of joviality when in his heart he still shuddered at the sight of his brother's body falling from the ambush, "and you, brother, will need to practice ducking".

Murdoch placed a hand on each of his son's shoulders, "I think we have all had enough excitement for a while. Let's get home boys."

Scott nodded, "I believe I heard Teresa say she had a special supper planned".

Johnny looked over Scott's shoulder at a movement near the stage depot, "Ah I'll be right with ya," as he moved around his brother", gotta see someone".

Scott and Murdoch watched the younger man make quick steps to Kitty Wells and her father. Suitcase at her feet father and daughter awaited the stage.

Scott tilted his head towards Murdoch, "will he be ok do you think?"

The rancher and father nodded his grey head, "Johnny is a survivor", in a lower voice he watched his younger son, "your brother has had a lot to overcome, he told me once in one of his open humors that happiness was not something that came easily to him".

Scott folded his arms across his chest and bowed his blond head, "one night around a campfire Johnny admitted that the happiest he had been in a long while was when that Pinkerton agent found him and knew it was you who pulled him from certain death. As a child, he wanted his father to save him. Oh I know we both were a bit rough to you when we first met, but…"

Murdoch placed a hand on his elder sons shoulder and gently squeezed, "we were all a bit rough that day. The past is what made us who we are today. As my mother would say, 'look for the silver lining', and after twenty years I have found mine."

Scott smiled and looked into his father's eyes, "I know I found mine in a brother I had always wanted", in a lower voice he bowed his head, "and a father".

Together the older men kept a close eye on the younger Lancer as he bid Kitty goodbye as the stage pulled out, he shook Mr. Well's hand. Looking up as he turned, sapphire blue eyes locked onto the eyes of the two men waiting patiently across the street.

The tears, pain, and secrets of a dark past did not weigh as heavy on his soul. Maybe, just maybe the padre in Morro Coyo mission was right, that all things happen for a reason.

Johnny smiled, even white teeth showing bright in his full smile, his tanned handsome face looking so much younger than his twenty-two years.

He was home, other disappointments, and tragedy might befall him in the future, but he had a father and a brother to stand beside him now.

Pushing his way between the two older men Johnny bowed his head, "Kitty's gonna go stay with an aunt back East in case, well you know."

Looking up he grinned, "so T'resa's gonna fix somethin' special huh, well let's get home my belly's tryin' ta claw its way out."

Scott and Murdoch moved in behind Johnny, both with smiles on their faces as they made their way to the buckboard, the boy could switch conversations on a dime.

Scott untied his horse as Johnny found his way onto the bench seat, more clumsily than the usually athletic younger man did anything.

Murdoch had stood behind Johnny as he stubbornly insisted 'I can do it' in case the hardheaded boy slipped.

Scott chuckled to himself as his little brother looked around to see if anyone had seen his shaky display.

Val waved as the Lancers made their way through the town of Green River and grinned, his amigo was gonna be all right.

The sight of a cowboy riding in too fast had the sheriff shake his head and adjust his gun belt around his slim hips, "hey you…"

The End

May 2015

solista


End file.
